As people become increasingly interested in tattoos and body painting and the like, there is increasing demand for printers capable of printing on skin. Tattoos or body painting must be performed by experts, and thus lack accessibility which is an issue. Using a mobile printer provides an advantage that a user may easily print a desired image on skin and that a variety of images may be used.
However, in the case of printing an image on skin using a mobile printer, there may be much difference between the original image to be printed and a result image printed on the skin, which is an issue. More specifically, depending on the skin color and state of the skin used as the background of the image, there may be a difference between the original image and the result image in terms of color tone. Furthermore, there is another issue that the shape of the printed image may be distorted due to curves in the human body, unlike when printing an image on a plane surface.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile image forming apparatus capable of compensating an image being printed on skin based on the surface state and curved state of the skin such that the image being printed on the skin may be similar to the original image, and an image compensation method thereof, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.